weird things
by chizwiz
Summary: weirds things have been happening far as sci-fi to humar to action/adventure
1. intro

i do not own ant zelda charecters and stuff k?  
out recently that mido guy is gay!Cool huh he always pissed me off so  
take that mido!mohahhahahahahahhahahhahahahah ok that pretty much  
is it besides that this is little link ok.  
KIKIWI VILLAGEOUTSIDE OF LINKS HOUSE.  
  
Link slide down his latter badass style i mean i wouldent do that man.  
So link slides down his latter badass style and is greeted  
by sara.Hey link come over my house i got scoops!K!  
KIKIWI VILLAGESARA'S HOUSE.  
So surprise me sara.Ok i found out that mido is gay im sure you knew  
that.The hyrule scentist found a metal called"tomesukonesa" and  
last but not least there has been reports of girl rappings and shit  
like that!Rapings huh better watch your back sara.Will do.Ok well i  
got to head for work see you later bye!  
LON LON RANCH.  
Hmmm am i early?Ok sorry i didnt mention this earlyer uh ok link works  
at l.l. ranch and gets like 100 rubees a week i mean holy shit thats   
alot!Wish i got paid that much!I would have a gamecube by now  
i want those so bad!ok let get back to the story.Link went yo talons  
officeyou know where he sleeps up stairs.link knocks on the door.  
Hello anybody there?uhhhhhhhh nope nobody here.ok well im going to do  
my job ok?OK. 3 HOURS LATER.Well that was fun.Another hundr-wait a  
goddamn minute i didnt get paid!So link walks all the way back and  
knocks on the door.Uh i havent been paid..hello?well i guess nobodys  
there.Get it myself.So link pushes the door open and sees the most  
horrible and nasty sick weird thing in the world.It was the only  
info that link didnt really wanna see.Besides saras pussy he liked  
that alot!  
ok this is my first 1 ok there will be more chapters coming out tommorow if you wanna contact me at: donaldloomis@evi.net bye. 


	2. rappings solved?

i do not own legend of zelda so dont sue me!  
OH YEAH THIS IS RATED R SO DONT SEND ME FLAMES IF YOU GET OFFENDED!  
rappings solved?  
LON LON RANCHTALONS/MALONS BEDROOM.  
As link stared in disbelief as he saw talon rapping malon!uhh.....  
talon i-i forgot to get my pay.Help me link help me malon screamed!But  
it was too late link was already out the door.  
KIKIWI VILLAGESARAS HOUSE.  
Hey link i found out that girl malon was rapped and beaten they found  
her body in lake hyrule she was dead and naked when they found her.  
Their trying to find out who did it they found that guy that lives  
near the bridge semen in her but thats because he fucked her body  
before he reported it.and also other victims include:x2 gerduo,king  
zora,mido,deku tree,ganondorf. there still trying to figure it out.  
yeah. will see ya sara im home.Awwwww link why so soon?Huh i guess a  
minute or more.thanks.  
NEXT MORNING:KIKIWI VILLAGESARAS HOUSE.Boy isnt link an evil devil!  
link:hey goddamnit what are you talking about!your just a stupid  
auther!and if you reallt wrote this story you would know sara made  
the moves on me!auther:hey shut up and get back in the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link awoke the next mornin yeah i know what your thinking. no they   
didnt have sex but the cuddled k.I gotta go sara. but sara was asleep  
So link went to do his mornin choirs.first thing link went to do for hes mornin choir was...  
GRAVEYARD  
Ok which stone first?So link picked and pissed on evert stone that was  
his deal.Next on the list ahhhh yes.Link went to cococo bitch and she  
him to put her chickens back.Butt he git frustrated cause they  
wouldent hold still and killed them by throwing rocks and shit at them  
and butchered them with his sword,put them im a garbage bag and gives  
it back to her.his third thing to do was posin there well which he did.  
there we go now he went to....  
HYRULE CASTLE  
Him and zelda were good friends but zelda wanted to become more than  
friends.She often daydreamed abour her and link making out and crap.  
he talked to her and stuff.he also noticed that zelda tryed to get  
to get behind him and rub on him.but he starts moving again.after hours  
of playing tricks on the guards he said good-bye to zelda and headed  
home.  
KIKIWI VILLAGELINKS HOUSE  
Link climb up the latter untill he noticed in sara windo was sara   
taking a shower.after 30mins of pervervty&stuff. he starts to go in his house and sees a very sick thing.....  
hahahaha i cut yall off you'll just hafe to read number 3 which will  
be on tommorow.. why do i cut youu guys off? 


End file.
